User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 18: Inside
Nanako jumped at the first chance towards the hideous blob that was the Aragami. She wasn't afraid of it, having seen a monster larger than most minds could possibly comprehend before losing all sanity. While not routinary by any means, this was nothing terribly outlandish for the hardened woman. Lyrr simply kept shooting and shooting to the monster. While it was true that the monster was terrifying, he hardly ever showed any emotions when shooting. While his pervertedness was almost memetic amongst those God Eaters familiar with him, they knew that when working Lyrr was the epithome of efficiency: he displayed no emotion, and if he was ever surprised or taken by surprise, he wouldn't show it; in short, he treated everything with a cold detachment until the last thing fell, at which point he resumed his normal persona. The monster turned at them and, with utmost precision, shot something right at where Lyrr was standing, while its tentacles, apparently moving on their own, attacked Nanako. Both experienced God Eaters could swiftly avoid the attacks (Lyrr by slightly changing his position and causing the shot to barely miss his head, Nanako by using both her God Arcs as shields against the tentacles) and keep up the attack, but the proportion of the monster and its resistance to being harmed meant that all their attacks, while damaging, where simply not enough to cause significant changes to it, at least in the short term. -Ms. Kawashima! - Lyrr shouted to Nanako, who was quite busy cutting off some tentacles with her Scythe. He was kind enough to shoot her two Aragami bullets he had saved from long ago, putting her in Level 3 Burst. -Call me Nanako! - Nanako shouted back. -Nanako! Our attacks will take some time to cause significant damage to this thing! - The monster was apparently encased in layers of ice and putrefact Oracle Cells, meaning that actually getting to its "skin" would take time, not to mention that they could be harmed along the way. -And what do you suggest doing, then?! Retreating?! - Nanako said, as she fended off the tentacles enough time to deliver a powerful Charge Crush • The End to one of the monster's tentacles, delivering enough damage to cut it off and splashing Aragami blood everywhere in the process. -Hm... That doesn't sound like it will do any good! - Lyrr said, as he shot with eerie accuracy and hit the eye of the monster, splashing the liquid that was inside all around the ground. -I've got an idea...! Lyrr, do what you do best, and DON'T TRY TO STOP ME! I know what I'm doing! - Nanako shouted. As if Lyrr ever let his feelings affect his job. Nanako proceeded to cut, slowly but surely, all the tentacles in a section of the monstrosity's body, eventually leaving only the protective layers of ice and rot protecting the Aragami's insides. Afterwards, she used her God Arcs to climb to the peak of the monstrosity's body, and then she allowed herself to be devoured whole. ---- <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic